The Noldon
The Noldon Empire is one of the greatest empires. It is the largest surviving empire. History A long time ago there was the Rezonian empire. It was the largest empire the world has ever seen. The Rezonian kings ruled most of the world from their capital Minas Mantul(the tower of magic). They had ruled for many millenia, when their was rebellion in the kingdom. Minas Mantul fell into ruin.The Rebels seized the western half of the empire and took the city of Rean as their capital. Ever since then they were known as the Reans. The Rezonians kept the eastern half of the empire with the city of Seltel as their capital. Ever since then they were known as the Seltels. An alliance was formed between the two empires and all was well Then, several years later, the king of Rean was overthrown by a distant relative of the Seltel king. Not content with ruling Rean, the new Rean king declared war on Seltel.Then(100 years later)the king of the Seltel empire split it into the northern Seltel empire and the southern Seltel empire.He appointed a governor for each.The governors were still under the king, though. Then the Reans attacked the southern Seltel empire.The Seltel king's son was in the Southern empire when the Reans attacked.The Southern Empire fell to the attack.But the Seltel prince had escaped over the seas with a lot of survivors. Then there was war between the Northern Empire and the Reans. The Reans eventually lost. But the Northern Empire was weak from the war and started losing land. Soon they only held a part of what was once the Southern empire. Then some survivors from Rean,who had named themselves the Dinoreans(the warriors of Rean), attacked and defeated the Northern Seltels. They took an ancient Seltel fort and rebuilt it. They named it Minas Rak(the tower of doom) and made it their capital.Then the Dinorean kings ruled. The Beginning of the Noldon Several centuries later,the Southern Seltels came back over the seas.They had renamed themselves the Noldon. Lead by their old king Saraltuk and his son Senteil, they attacked the Dinorean kings. The battle lasted many years until Scitier, the grandson of Senteil, defeated the Dinorean king Realtal in battle and killed him. It was the end of the Dinorean Empire and the beginning of the Noldon Empire. The Noldon kings were kinder than the Dinorean kings. They suffered many rebellions from the Dinoreans for some time. Then for some time there was peace. Then, in the reign of Scandiro, the Tritans invaded.They were finally defeated during the reign of Scandiro's son Aegipto. In the reign of King Crido, the Beasts invaded. Crido defeated them and killed their leaders, the brothers Gonbatlan and Shefinzord, along with all their other brothers and their father Acros. In the reign of Avilos II the Mandrakes invaded.They killed him and were finally defeated by his brother Avilor. (Avilor later renamed himself to Avilos III).In the reign of King Spido, the Porosians invaded. Spido defeated them and killed their king. After that, there was no trouble....until the rise of the Killer. Great Kings of the Noldon Saraltuk He sailed over the seas to the mainland when he was an old man, I mean dinosaur. Despite his old age he fought in many great battles. He was finally killed by the Dinorean king Rastul. His son Senteil built Minas Eldan(the tower of stars)and made it the Noldon capital city. Scitier He was the grandson of Senteil and the fourth(and last)Noldon king to fight the Dinoreans.He was hailed as the Greatest Noldon king.He amassed a large army and defeated the Dinorean king Realtal in a great battle and then killed him in single combat. He then killed Realtal's eldest son in the siege of Minas Dino. Ouran He was the son of Scitier and the second ruling Noldon king. He and his father were conquering the lands north of Minas Dino, when Scitier fell ill. Ouran and his 4 cousins Scitol, Scirak, Scirtok and Scirtel then fought their way through enemy territory in what was known later as the Great March and got Scitier to Minas Eldan. Scirak died on the way. A year later, Ouran retuned and conquered all the lands between Minas Eldan an Minas Dino.Then Scitier died,so Ouran returned to Minas Eldan,leaving Scirtel in charge of the lands.A rebellion broke out in the lands and Scirtel was killed.Meanwhile Ouran had been crowned king of the Noldon.Scitol led an army from Minas Dino and Ouran led an army from Minas Eldan to defeat the rebels. The Noldon had destroyed many Dinorean forts during their long war.Ouran used the gold in the Dinorean treasury to rebuild some of those forts and to build more forts.He and Scirtak were killed by bandits when he tried to conquer the mountains to the north of his empire. Dimetro He was the grandson of Scitier and the 3rd ruling Noldon king(after Scitier and Ouran).In his reign the Noldon came to rule all the Dinorean lands. He and his brother Morno succeeded in scaling the mountains and conquering all the lands of the raptors.The brother of the raptor king then became the governor of a part of the mountains. Scandiro Scandiro was the grandson of Ouran and the 4th ruling Noldon king.He was a fireice master. He along with Sciruak(Scirak's grandson)and Sciret(Scirtel's grandson)ruled the Noldon empire together.In his reign,the Tritans invaded. His relative Diicto(who was Scandiro's best friend) was killed in battle by the Tritan king, Moztretos. He called Sciruak and Sciret and together they attacked the Tritans. Their armies were too afraid to fight(one of the Tritans' greatest powers was instilling fear in their enemies' hearts), and they were forced to retreat. Scandiro managed to sneak into the Tritans' capital, and he was about to kill Moztretos, when his conscience made him wake the Tritan king. He managed to kill Moztretos, then he fled to his fort.This delayed the Tritan invasion.That's why the Tritans hate the Noldon:they think they are lying, cheating, scoundrels. Aegipto He was the son of Scandiro and the 5th ruling Noldon king. In his reign, the Tritans attacked again. They defeated him in battle, injured him and started conquering his empire. They had conquered most of the empire when a great army, led by Aegipto's cousins Ernestar, Crino and Dronor, stopped their advance. Then there was a great battle. Dronor was killed and Crino's army retreated to the fort of Minas Eldan. Ernestar was trapped outside the fort. He was losing, when Crino left the fort and attacked the Tritans. Before he left, Aegipto had given him Istalri(the sword used by the Noldon kings)to use in the following battle. Crino became the first non-king to ever use Istalri -- the second was Niro (see AvilosII). The Tritans were losing and they retreated.Then, reinforcements arrived and attacked the Noldon. Ernestar was killed in the fighting, but Crino fought on and won the battle. Crido Crido was the grandson of Aegipto and the 7th ruling Noldon king.The Beasts invaded from Erenath in his reign. Crido killed their leaders, the two Artiacels(a kind of giant spider)Shefinzord and Gonbatlan. He also destroyed the last great army of Artiacels. Shelob hates him for this. Crido is Spino's favorite ancestor and is also hailed as the Longest-living Noldon king, Greatest uniter of the Noldon and the Most Gifted of the Noldon. It is unknown how he died. Some legends say he entered the Gates of Death. Crino II Crino was the distant cousin of Crido. He was one of Crido´s generals. He killed Shelob´s great-uncles Srentok and Acronas and many other Artiacels. He also helped Crido in the Battle of the Ardinian Plains. With his sword Moramarth(¨dark doom¨), he was dreaded by the Beasts. After the Battle of the Ardinian Plains, he served Crido to the end of his days. He was, finally, killed by Sundandlat, one of Shelob's nephews. Avilos II He was the great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of Crido. In his reign the Mandrakes invaded from Mandrake forest. He and his uncle Niro lead a great army against the Mandrakes. After a huge battle, the Noldon army was defeated and Niro was killed. Niro had died fighting with Istalri and he became the second non-king to use Istalri. Avilos retreated to Minas Eldan. The Mandrakes then besieged Minas Eldan. Minas Eldan was unprepared and fell. Avilos II was killed.The Mandrakes ruled all the lands East of the Sharktooth river. Avilos III Originally named Avilor, Avilos III was the younger brother of Avilos II. When the Mandrakes invaded, he was in Minas Dino. He marched with a great army to Minas Eldan when it was besieged. But the Mandrakes sent an army to stop him. They attacked him at the Sharktooth River. When he heard of the fall of Minas Eldan he retreated to Minas Dino, leaving all the land east of the Sharktooth to the Mandrakes. He was crowned king in Minas Dino, under the name Avilos III. A year later he and his cousin Grino lead a great army over the sharktooth to attack the Mandrakes. Minas Eldan was unprepared and fell to his attack. Avilos then met the Mandrakes in battle outside Minas Eldan. The battle continued until Grino turned up with all the survivors of the army that Avilos II had lead. Then the Noldon won the battle. Since Avilos II had no children, Avilos III's son, Stino III, took over as king after his death. Stino III He was the great-grandfather of Spino and Spiro, and the son of Avilos II. He stopped the advance of the Minosaurs and stamped them out, though they still exist in the Underworld. Bereno He was the last known descendant of Morno (the second son of Ouran). He was never the king.He tried to bring back the almost-extinct Secretians, but the fort where they were hiding, Minas Severtas(tower of secretians) was attacked and destroyed by Rastul II, a Dinorean. The Secretians were gone forever. Bereno tried to save the last two Secretians, but Rastul II killed him AND the Secretians. Spido He was the great great great great great great great great great grandson of Crido.In his reign the king of Poros(an island beyond the seas)and his son Harfark came over the seas and attacked the Noldon empire.Spido,Spiro(see below),Raptoro and Raptoro's father fought them in a great battle.The army of Poros was much larger than the Noldon army,but the Noldon army were better organized.Spido won the battle and killed the king of Poros.Harfark and the Survivors of the army of Poros escaped over the sea.Spido tried to follow them across the sea,but the strong navy of Poros defeated his smaller navy and he was forced to retreat over the seas.Harfark then became the king of Poros. Spido was killed by Rex,descendant of Realtal.No one knew who did it at the time. Spiro He was the eldest son of Spido. He ruled one half of the Noldon empire and his brother Spino ruled the other half. He was killed by Rex in an ambush. Spino He was the son of Spido and the 20th ruling Noldon king.When Spiro died,Spino became the king of the entire Noldon empire.He fought Rex in several great battles to stop him from conquering the Noldon lands. Characteristics Houses The two surviving Houses of the Noldon are the House of Scitol and the House of Ouran. Scirfent, a new character, is in the former. King Spino is in the latter. A third house, the House of Scirtel also existed once, but soon died out when Scirtel's grandson died childless. The House of Ouran has always ruled the Noldon empire. By contrast, the House of Scitol have been forgotten and live in hiding in the Ereslark Forests. There, they would secretly help the Noldon empire. The House of Scirtel used to hide in the deserts by Minas Dino, but when the house died out, all the soldiers who where working for the house now joined the House of Scitol. Special Powers Members of the Noldon royal family could live longer than most other dinosaurs. Some of them would be quite strong even in their old age as shown by Saraltuk. The exception to that rule is Scitier, who was quite weak in his old age and was constantly falling ill. This lead to the great march. The Noldon have other powers like powerful instinct, good concentration, etc. They also have undiscovered powers that nobody has discovered yet.